Maybe It's Wrong Maybe It's Right
by Keeper Of The Fandoms
Summary: This is a Sterek!AU Pirates Of The Caribbean crossover for tumblr user raisesomehale. Featuring Stiles as Elizabeth Swann and Derek as the roguish pirate Captain Jack Sparrow that he falls for. May include all four movies. rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Maybe It's Wrong. Maybe It's Right.

 **Author:** Keeper Of The Fandoms

 **Fandom/s:**  
Pirates of The Caribbean (Movie)  
Teen Wolf (TV Show)

 **Major Pairing:** Derek Hale | Captain Jack Sparrow/Stiles Stilinski | Elizabeth Swann

 **Characters And Their Personas (Will Be Added To As I Remember Them):  
** Captain Jack Sparrow - Derek Hale  
Elizabeth Swann - Stiles Stilinski  
Will Turner - Scott McCale  
Barbossa - Peter Hale  
Lieutenant Norrington - Deputy Jordan Parrish  
Calypso - Lydia Martin  
Davy Jones - Jackson Whittemore  
Blackbeard - Gerard Argent  
Angelica - Kate Argent

 **Word Count:** words

 **Basic Info:** This is a Sterek!AU fanfiction requested by tumblr user: raisesomehale and it is a work in progress. I'm not the best writer so construction critiscism is appreciated but please no flaming okay.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates Of The Caribbean, its characters or plotline. I only own my own ideas!

Stiles had never liked moving, his father's position forcing them to change homes once again. This time he was to be presiding as Governor over Port Royal, a prosperous town on the ocean's coast.

Unfortunately that meant they were to make the journey there by boat, escorted by the King's navy to ensure safe journey through hectic waters entrenched with cut throat pirates who wouldn't hesitate to gut him for the coins he held.

Fog surrounded the ship as it drifted through the water, obscuring the horizon in a dense cloud. The boredom of the sight soon got to him and he began to sing quietly to himself, a pirate song he had heard once from a prisoner who was brought before his father.

A hand on his shoulder brought him about and he stared into the cautioning eyes of a young soldier, curly blonde hair hanging in his eyes as he stared out at the waters. He spoke cautiously of pirates appearing from the fog, summoned by her song only to be cut off by Lieutenant Parrish as he approached.

"Mr Lahey that is quite enough." The man moved away, blue eyes twinkling as he took a large swig from his flask and winked at Stiles as he caught him looking. No soldier was supposed to posses alcohol but Stiles wasn't about to tell on the funny man.

"I intend that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand is met with what they deserve. A short stop and a sudden stop." Parrish smiled to himself and Stiles looks over at Lahey, the man pulling on his necktie to indicate hanging. Stiles looked back at Lieutenant in shock, surely he wouldn't talk so callously about ending another's life even if they were a pirate.

"Lieutenant I appreciate your fervor but would prefer not to have this discussion around my son. I worry about the impact it may have on him." Governor Stilinski said, gaining a nod from the man as he moved away to tend to the soldiers.

"Actually I find it all fascinating," Stiles admitted honestly, wide grin in place as he smiled up at his father.

"Yes, that's what worries me," the Governor remarked frankly, moving away to preside over the maps in his cabin. Stiles stayed out on deck, unable to define the lure he felt to the ocean and its call.

The strange feeling did not cease until the raggedy boy was brought aboard, his father placing the boy in his care as the crew hurried off to investigate the burning merchant vessle. He tended to the boy in silence, a rare feet for Stiles who preferred to ramble on rather than sit in silence as he was doing.

Running a gentle hand down the boys face to check for temperature he startled as his wrist was grabbed in an iron grip, the boy waking with a gasp that shifted his uneven jaw. His eyes were a dark brown, hair a few shades darker and his skin lightly tanned.

"It's okay, you're safe now," Stiles comforted, brushing his fingers through the boys hair in an attempt to calm him down the same way his mother used to for him. "What's your name?" he asked as the boy's breathing slowly calmed and the hold on his wrist loosened.

"Scott, Scott McCall," the boy gasped.

"I'm Stiles, Stiles Stilinski. I'm watching over you Scott," he whispered.

The boy slowly slipped back into an unconcious state, the movement of his head revealing a gleam from beneath his shirt. Stiles reached curiously for the chain, turning it over in his hand and staring shocked at the golden skull insignia. "You're a pirate," he gasped quietly, unable to believe that the innocent looking boy in front of his was in fact a pirate.

"Has he said anything?" the voice of the Lieutenant shook Stiles from his thought and he turned, hurriedly hiding the medallion behind his back as a nervous blush stole across his cheekbones.

"His name's Scott McCall. That's all I've found out," Stiles replied, making a split second decision to hide the boys identity. He stood at the side of the deck, leaning against the railing as he turned the medallion about in his hand. A reflection in the gold caught his attention and he looked up just in time to see a wreck of a pirate ship disappearing into the fog, the wood creaking as it vanished from sight.

He thought hard to himself as he followed the soldiers carrying Scott downstairs, trying to figure out why he had lied for a boy he just met. The conversation earlier about the Lieutenant's plans to hang all pirates came to mind and he settled on the fact he didn't want to see the boy in front of him dead. Though what was to happen to the boy when they reached land was beyond him. However his father said he was in charge of the boys wellbeing so he would see to it that the boy would have a good placement no matter what he had to do to make it happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Maybe It's Wrong. Maybe It's Right.

 **Author:** Keeper Of The Fandoms

 **Fandom/s:**  
Pirates of The Caribbean (Movie)  
Teen Wolf (TV Show)

 **Major Pairing:** Derek Hale | Captain Jack Sparrow/Stiles Stilinski | Elizabeth Swann

 **Characters And Their Personas (Will Be Added To As I Remember Them):  
** Captain Jack Sparrow - Derek Hale  
Elizabeth Swann - Stiles Stilinski  
Will Turner - Scott McCale  
Barbossa - Peter Hale  
Lieutenant Norrington - Deputy Jordan Parrish  
Calypso - Lydia Martin  
Davy Jones - Jackson Whittemore  
Blackbeard - Gerard Argent  
Angelic - Kate Argent

 **Word Count:** words

 **Basic Info:** This is a Sterek!AU fanfiction requested by tumblr user: raisesomehale and it is a work in progress. I'm not the best writer so construction critiscism is appreciated but please no flaming okay.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates Of The Caribbean, its characters or plotline. I only own my own ideas!

* * *

Stiles woke from his dream with a start, the haunting image of the ship lurking in his mind as he slowly shook himself awake. Shuffling towards the edge of the bed he hurriedly searched the drawers of his desk, hand closing around the cold metal edges of the gold medallion.

Holding his breath he pulled it from beneath the clutches of the old documents and usless nicnacs that filled the drawer. He had not taken the medallion from its place for many years, having in fact forgot about it before that very morning when his dreams had forcibly rewakened his memory of the day and the events it held.

Loud knocking at the door drew his attention and he hurriedly threw a robe over his shirtless form, his legs hidden from view by a warm pair of pants, feet bare against the hardwood floors.

"Are you decent?" he laughed at his fathers question but bade him entry, two maids following the Governor as he greeted Stiles with a quip about his sleeping habits.

"I brought you a gift," John grinned, gesturing for the maids to follow Stiles behind the screen so that he could change into it.

"And what is this for?" Stiles called from his place behind the screen, winking at the maids as he pulled a face and they giggled quietly.

"Can't a father treat his son without being suspected of a grievence?" John questioned, hands placed carefully behind his back as he stared absently out of the window.

"Yes but normally I am treated to books or a new sword or something other than clothes," Stiles replied teasingly, pulling on the interesting design of a corset for men, making a face as it was settled around his waist.

"I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today," John's voice hinted at a deeper meaning and Stiles frowned in confusion.

"Ceremony?"

"Captain Parrish's promotion ceremony" John admitted quietly.

Stiles head appeared from behind the screen, a pout already forming on his face.

"I knew it," he accused, yelping as he was pulled back by the strings of the corset.

"Commodore Parrish as he's about to become. A fine gentlemen don't you think, he fancies you, you know." Stiles was about the reply with something scathing when the strings were pulled tight and all the air escaped from his body.

"How's it coming, I'm told it's the latest fashion in London, corsets for men," John remarked in amusement.

"Well men in London must have learnt not to breathe because I am certain I have lost all use of my lungs," Stiles gasped, hand against his chest in an attempt to ease the pressure.

His father left soon after at the mention of a visitor and Stiles quickly donned the rest of his clothes, certain he knew who the visitor would be and unable to contain his excitement. It had been a while since he had seen Scott, well more like a day or two but Scott was his best friend despite his 'common standing'.

The moment he was proprely donned in all the clothing he considered highly unneccesary but was what was expected of the governors son he was racing down the stairs, ignoring the annoyed look from his father in favour of throwing himself into his friend's arms for a hug.

"Scott I have practically died without your prescene to bring joy to my miserable existence!" Stiles wailed dramatically, Scott laughing as his father sighed and spinning the lighter boy about.

"Stiles my life has been only darkness without you there to bring the light of your smile," Scott sobbed back, the two parting in racous laughter as John sighed, a hint of a fond smile at the corner of his lips.

"Are you ready for the ceremony?" Scott asked once they had parted, Stiles walking slowly beside him as he made for the carriage with Scott escorting him.

"Father's trying to hook me up with Jordan again," Stiles groaned and Scott barked out a laugh.

"Again? You would think after the first 500 refusals that they would get the not interested message," Scott soothed, running a calming hand up and down Stiles arm as he helped him into the carriage.

Joh got in after him with a quick nod in Scott's direction, the door closing behind him,.

"Have fun with Captain Clueless!" he called after the carriage, seeing Stiles laughing face and John's annoyed one. The man had never quite understood the relationship between Scott and Stils, the two as close as brothers despite their social standings and the expectations that were placed on them.

* * *

Derek was having an extremely bad day, not only had he only had he only just made it to Port Royal with the greatest amount of luck yet he had apparently arrived on the day of a promotion ceremony which meant while not many soldiers were by the docks they were on higher alert than most days.

Which unfortunately led to where he was now, in a vivid discussion with two absoloute imbecils who didn't seem to understand he was a busy busy man and not up to dealing with total dunderheads. Story time while it did prevent him from being arrested to soon in his plans was quite disinteresting with only those two as a rather pathetic audience.

Of course that was when a man happened to fall from the forts battlements.

"Will you be saving him then?" he asked the fat one, he had never bother to get their names.

"I can't swim," the fat one said incredously, as if the answer was implied.

"Pride of the king's navy you two are then," he snorted, hurriedly taking off all of his otherwise needless bits and bobs about his person before diving into the water. It didn't take to long to reach the man, practically a boy he now realised, towing the lad quickly to the docks.

"He's not breathing," one of the men announced worriedly and after a second look he realised the problem, the boy was wearing one of those corsets for men, not for curves of course but to keep the back absolutely straight and the chest in.

"Move," Derek demanded, grabbing a knife from his boot and hurriedly cutting away the corset, he unwrapped it quickly, shoving it towards one of the soldiers and checking hurriedly over the boy. His eyes widened at the image the youth presented, all smooth porcelain skin as he coughed and gasped, moles dotting his skin like drops of chocolate he just wanted to lick.

"I never would have thought of that," one of the soldiers commented and Derek smirked, breaking his gaze from the lithe form and fixing the soldier with a frank look.

"Obviously you've never been to Singapore," he grinned.

His eyes caught on a golden medallian hanging from the boys neck, hand smoothing over the surface as he stared into the fearful whiskey eyes peering up at him, quite a lovely colour, probably prettier when not clouded with fear. "Where did you get that?" he wondered, eyes gazing into the innocent depths.

"On your feet," a sword beneath his chin prompted him to his feet and he watched with detached amusement as the governor of the port cradled the whiskey eyed beauty to his chest with a whispered Stiles. So Stiles was the gorgeous creatures name, a pity he was one of such high standing.

He tuned back in as he realised they were debating his death, reaching out to shake the Commodore's hand only to find his grip taken and his wrist bared. Both the pirate brand and his tattoo on display. Several minutes of fumbling later and he was securely wrapped in iron chains, the beautif... Stiles still pleading his case not only to the Commodore but also to his father. Oh Derek liked this one, so much fire and passion, he would like to take this one with him, it seemed a shame to leave such a vixen in a place that didn't appreaciate his wildness.

* * *

Stiles didn't know what to expect when he woke up to a totally hot stranger hovering over him because hello, teenage hormones and all this man was out of this world beautiful. The last thing he remembered was trying not to laugh as the newly appointed Commodore Parrish stumbled his way through a horrible marriage proposal that he was going to turn down with such ferocity the man would never dare come near him again.

And then he was falling.

Of course this was the moment Parrish and his father decided to come storming in, as the hot stranger was staring down at him, the golden medallion hidden from sight but the look of knowing in the pirates eyes still scared him. Hanging though was completely out of line, who cared if he was a pirate he had just saved Stiles life. And no his adamant refusel of letting the guy die had absoloutely nothing to do with his beautiful face all emerald eyes and rugged jawline or the fact that his drenched white shirt showed every hard line of muscle and that perfect pysique. No that had absoloutely nothing to do with it, Stiles was just a really good person.

And then the guy was looping his chains around Stiles neck and bargaining his life for freedom. Of course he might take the guy a little more seriously if he could actually feel the pressure from the chains and not just the barely there press of them against his skin. Plus he was being held up against the body of a smoking man who looked like a god and judging by what was pressed up against his back at the moment could probably make people bow down with a whole lot less than a gun, depending on how you look at it because hot damn that man was blessed.

"Don't worry little one, I'm not going to hurt you," the man whispered in his ear, the barely there brush of his lips against Stile's ear provoked a shiver and he felt rather than heard the man laughing.

"Really not even a spanking?" he question cheekily and he could practically feel the man stiffen, though that wasn't the only thing that was stiff.

"Oh I'm definitely keeping you," Derek chuckled, grinning over the boys shoulder as Stiles was handed his stuff and turned in his arms.

"Take me away handsome," Stiles challenged and Derek smirked, watching as the commodore stiffened and look away in disgust as Stile's stowed his gun in the holster around his waist.

"Why's mister commodore over there scowling like I've taken his toy," Derek questioned quietly.

"Because he seemes to think he has some sort of claim on me and I'll be damned if that creeper's ever going to touch me." Stiles snorted, slinging his arms around the pirate to put on his sword holster. He shivered as his chest encountered the hard muscles of the pirate, peeking up through his eyelashes and meeting dark emerald eyes that glinted with lust.

"I'll be back for you lovely," Derek whispered before he quickly announced his escape, swinging from the rope and pulleys splayed about the harbour to escape. He caught Stiles eyes as he swung and winked, smiling roughishly at the boy and enjoying the answering blush and pleased smile he recieved. Oh yes he would definitely be leaving with his lovely one.

Stiles grinned from his protetive hold within his fathers arms. That had to be the hottest moment of his life, pressed up agaisnt the other man and his perfect body. He did hope the pirate kept his promise because if he could see that man and his body everyday then he would die happy. Now he just had to hope that the man would escape and then come back for him. Because if he didn't Stiles would be breaking him out himself.


End file.
